El gran baño
by MarcyCharlotte
Summary: Para que Hanji se duche, hacen falta dos cosas: La primera, es que la noqueen al menos tres personas, la segunda y más importante, es que Levi sea quien la duche.


- ¡NOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡Dejadme en paaaz! -gritaba una voz femenina desde el fondo del cuartel-

Un castaño de ojos esmeralda miraba curioso y extrañado la puerta principal del cuartel, junto con su compañero Armin.

- ¿Esa no era Hanji? -le preguntó aun sin despegar la mirada del edificio, ladeando un poco la cabeza-

- Pues la verdad no lo-

El rubio fue interrumpido por la castaña. Parecía una gacela huyendo de una manada de lobos hambrientos... Que al parecer, era eso lo que pasaba. Hanji corría despavorida de su ayudante Moblit y de otro cadete azabache, quien ya parecía quedarse sin respiración.

- ¡Maldita... sea! -dijo jadeando el azabache- ¿Pero como diantres puede correr tanto? -se apoyaba en sus rodillas flexionadas-

- ¡No te pares Will! ¡O la perdemos de por vida! -Moblit intentaba empujarle de la espalda, sin mucho exito-

- Estoooo... -el castaño miraba la escena divertido- ¿De qué va todo esto?

- Ah, Eren. -Moblit lo miro con una sonrisa cansada- Hoy es el día del gran baño.

- ¿El gran baño? -preguntó el rubio interesado-

- Si hijo, si... -Moblit se rascaba la cabeza avergonzado- Hoy le toca bañarse a Hanji, después de casi dos meses sin ducharse...

- ¡El mes pasado se nos escapó! -dijo en voz alta el azabache-

- Y este año parece que también como no la encontremos pronto. -le reñia al azabache- Vaaaamos, que sino si que no la encontramos... -le empujaba con mucha fuerza, arrastrándolo un par de centimetros-

Por fin, Will se puso de pie de nuevo y al trote, comenzó a correr detrás de Moblit por la misma dirección que se fue Hanji.

- ¿Tú has entendido algo de lo que acaba de pasar? -preguntaba Eren mirando al par correr-

- Nop.

Después de esa respuesta los dos entraron el cuartel, un poco impactados por la situación.

Corría como alma que llevaba el diablo, y entonces, como si de zambullirse en una piscina se tratase, Hanji se metió dentro de un matorral a esconderse. Se rascaba la cabeza después del golpe que se dio en la cabeza, no era tan buena idea zambullirse...

Unos minutos más tarde, Moblit y Will pasaban por delante del matorral más cansados aun que antes. Hanji, como un león acechando a su presa, los miraba con los cristales de sus gafas blancos, esperando por si alguno de los dos averiguaba su escondite.

- Moblit, maldita sea... ¡Dejemoslo ya! ¡El cabo se va a enfadar! -de nuevo, volvía a apoyarse en sus rodillas-

- ¡El capitan Levi se enfadara más aun como no se la llevemos! -decía Moblit ya lejos de donde estaba el azabache-

- Joder... -susurró por lo bajo, antes de irse arrastrando sus pies-

-Jejeje... -se rió Hanji una vez que estuvieron lejos- ¡Soy la mejor! ¡Tomad eso pringa-

Ella creía ser un león, pero al parecer uno de verdad la noqueó, tirándola al suelo boca abajo.

- ¡Nooooo! ¡Sueltame! ¡Ni loca voy a meterme al agua! -se retorcia como un gusano, intentando liberarse-

- Ya estas loca, maldita cuatro ojos... ¿Sabes lo que te va a pasar hoy, verdad? -Levi le susurraba al oído desde su espalda, agarrándola de los brazos para que no se escapara-

- ¡He escuchado algo de ahí! -Moblit gritaba a lo lejos, apareciendo en escena- ¡C-Capitan Levi! -le saludo con el saludo militar, algo nervioso-

- ¿Donde esta el otro cadete? Tú solo no creo que puedas con esto... -la empujo más contra el suelo al ver que casi se levanta-

- ¡Maldito enano, sueltame! -gritaba ya desesperada, sabía lo que le esperaba-

- G-Gracias por coger a Hanji-sama. A nosotros nos a costado mucho... -se rascaba la nuca aun nervioso por la mirada que le regalaba Levi-

A lo lejos, caminado, aparecía el otro cadete con grandes gotas de sudor recorriendo su rostro.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya la has cogido? -alzó su mirada, quizá no debería haberlo echo- ¡C-Ca-Capitan! -muy torpe, le saludo al igual que Moblit-

- Venid aquí y cogedla, le espera un graaaan baño... -la miró con una sonrisa demasiado picara, se divertía al ver a Hanji sufrir, ella por su parte le intentaba morder, sin mucho éxito...-

- ¡Cuando me sueltes te voy a dar tal mordisco que ni un titan lo igualaría! -miró de reojo a Levi, muy cabreada-

- Inténtalo. -la levantó, aun cogiéndola de las manos con fuerza, pues intentó liberarse sin exito-

Moblit y Will la cogieron, Moblit de ambos brazos, y Will de las piernas. La escena era bastante dramática, pues Hanji se retorcía y gritaba incluso en el aire. En uno de sus movimientos, su cabeza quedó boca abajo, mirando al azabache, quien le despedía con la mano de forma burlona. Solo pudo hacer que Hanji se enfureciera más e intentara con más énfasis liberarse.

Tarde, pero lo consiguieron. No era nada fácil llevar a una retorcida Hanji hasta los baños, y mucho menos si se movía y quejaba tanto. Hanji miró con pánico la gran bañera que estaba justo delante de ella, pero no solo era por la bañera, sino porque Levi la esperaba sentado en el borde.

- Ya os podéis ir, no queréis ver nada más, ¿verdad? -los miro amenazante-

Con muchísima rapidez, tanto Moblit como Will soltaron a Hanji y se fueron por la puerta, cerrándola con llave y dejando a una Hanji furiosa golpeando la puerta, casi estaba fuera, de no ser porque le cerraron la puerta en las narices...

- Bueno, cuatro ojos... -al escuchar su voz, Hanji paro en seco y lo miro aterrorizada al ver que se había levantado- Comencemos con tu tortura. -la miro divertido-

- E-Espera Levi... -dijo con una voz de niña pequeña, intentando convercerlo- s-sabes que no quieres hacer esto... -se paró en seco al ver que estaba justo delante de ella-

- Ooh si, si quiero hacer esto... -la miró de forma lasciba-

Hanji comenzó a gritar como una posesa cuando Levi comenzó a desnudarla, eso si muy rápidamente y de una forma demasiado brusca... Cuando estuvo totalmente desnuda, Levi la cogió por la cintura, elevándola y la tiró al agua caliente de la bañera.

- ¡Nooo! No... oh... -se relajó al sentir el agua caliente en su piel- Parece un titan, es muy calido... -susurraba, metiendo la mitad de su cabeza en el agua, empezando a hacer burbujitas-

- Estamos en invierno, no te vas a bañar con agua helada... -se empezó a doblar las mangas de su camisa y los camales de los pantalones, eso le costo más-

- Huuumm... -suspiraba relajada- podría dormirme aquí dentro... -cerró los ojos y se recostó en el borde de la bañera, dejando que sus pechos sobresalieran un poco del agua-

- No te relajes tanto, que la suciedad no se va con solo meterte en el agua. -se sentó justo detrás de la cabeza de Hanji, metiendo sus pies en el agua- La cabeza hacia delante.

- Yaaa, ya lo se, no hace falta que me lo digas siempre. -se sentó con las piernas cruzadas, dejando que Levi tuviera acceso a su pelo-

Hanji, como si de un ritual se tratase, se quitó la goma del pelo sin que Levi, como de costumbre, se lo tuviera que decir. Una gran zafa de agua templada recorrió todo su cuerpo, mojando su pelo para empezar a lavarlo. Levi, comenzó a masajear el cuero cabelludo de la castaña con el jabón que él usaba, le gustaba como olía Hanji con él. Un aroma floral...

- El mes pasado no viniste, ¿donde diantres te escondiste? -el seguía lavando su pelo-

- No te lo pienso decir. -hacía pucheros- que después ya no me quedan sitios donde esconderme...

- ¿Por qué no te gusta ducharte? si después cuando entras en el agua te quedas la mar de relajada... -otra zafa de agua templada para aclarar el jabón, su pelo le llegaba un poco más bajo que los hombros-

- Pues porque no tengo tiempo para tonterías como esta. Soy una mujer ocupada, ¿sabes? -se puso a jugar con el agua-

- ¿Te crees que yo no estoy ocupado? -cogió una esponja y comenzó a frotar la espalda de Hanji-

- ¡JA! ¿Y entonces por qué estas aquí duchandome? -Levi paró de lavarle de repente- Cualquier otro cadete podría ducharme, otro que no este tan "ocupado", como tú dices... -hizo una pausa y, con un rápido movimiento puso su cabeza boca abajo, mirando a Levi- ¡Aunque he de reconocer que me gusta que lo hagas tú! -sonrió ampliamente-

Levi se quedó sorprendido. De todas las veces que había estado allí dentro, nunca le había preguntado por qué lo hacía...

- Date la vuelta. -dijo serio-

- ¿Ha? ¡Seras pervertido! ¿No te basta con desnudarme tú que también quieres lavarme?

- ¡He dicho que te des la vuelta, Hanji!

Un poco influenciada, Hanji se dio la vuelta como pudo, dejando ver sus preciosos pechos al azabache. Hanji miraba el fondo de la bañera, haciendo pucheros. Ni se inmutaba que un hombre, y justo Levi, la mirase desnuda.

- ¿Sabes por qué soy yo y no otro quien viene aquí a ducharte?

Hanji se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Aunque, más se sorprendió aun cuando Levi se metió con ella en el agua, arrodillándose enfrente de ella. La sujetó del mentón, haciendo que levantara la cabeza, y después de mirarla unos segundos, la beso tiernamente en los labios. El beso apenas duró unos segundos, pero eso fue suficiente para que la cara de Hanji se calentara más que toda aquella agua.

- Porque... -se relamió los labios- me gusta tener MIS cosas limpias. -pronuncio esa palabra más fuerte que las demás, con un leve sonrojo apenas notorio en sus mejillas-

Hanji sonrió y se reía al ver al azabache sonrojarse. Ni si quiera ella se había sonrojado, y eso que ella era la que más indecente estaba.

- ¿De qué diantres te ríes? -sujeto con fuerza la esponja, tirandosela a Hanji en la cara-

- ¡Jajaja! -soltó grandes carcajadas- De que ya se que soy TUYA -lo imitó pronunciando más fuerte la palabra, miró al azabache divertida y lo cogió de la mejilla, acariciandosela- Y de que te pones muy gracioso cuando estas celoso.

- Tsk... -la empujó hacía atrás, tumbándose encima de ella y besándola de nuevo, esta vez más profundo- ¿Olvidas que estamos encerrados, Hanji?

- ¿Olvidas que estamos en la bañera, Levi? -se reia a carcajadas al ver que se iba quitando como podía la ropa-

- Mejor... -sonrió acercandose de nuevo a ella, lamiendo uno de sus labios- Así termino de ducharte...

* * *

_- Este fic, aunque no lo parezca, esta basado en hechos ¡REALES! Si, si... Y tan reales como decir que el otro día, en una entrevista con el gran Isayama matador de personas, afirmaba que para hacer que Hanji se duche, tienen que noquearla y después, Levi le laba el pelo ewe Asi que e aqui mi versión de lo que pasa... :D Espero que os haya gustado! x3333-_


End file.
